Did Fame Change joe jonas?
by avb811
Summary: yea fame did change him acoording to his best friend Alexis that he hasn't seen in 2 years it has. This is about how fame changes people esipally joe jonas
1. promise me

**Did fame change Joe??**

**BY Alexis, an****d**** Tina **

According to his best friend that he hasn'tseen in2 years it has.

Characters

Alexis (lexi, al)-Hates being called Alex, only Joe can call he brooks or brookey baby. She loves Joe and thinks he is not him any more

Tina- like Alexis' sister but cousin, does everything with Alexis and the Jonas brothers (was first best friend)

Andrew- Alexis' older brother hates Joe and the band but no's Alexis will be safe with Joe

Erika and Angelina- Alexis' sistersErika- older, younger only 4 Angelina

Oreo-dog

Chapter 1 Flash backs??What

This was when I Joe and Kevin first met; we have been inserrable in till 2years ago

This was when I was 3

Alexis' p.o.v.

I was at thepark with my mom's friends sons Joe and Kevin, nick wasn't there. I was behind the bully on the slid when I overheard Joeyelling at the bull

Joe's p.o.v.

So we were at the park I had just fixed my glasses and I saw a girl get pushed off the jungle Jim thank god it wasn't Alexis she would of hurt her pretty face

Joe: you can't push a girl.

Bully: and your point is

Joe: you can't push a girl

Bully: well you know what

I felt all the angerbuilds up inside me and Kevin saw this. Kevin took a step closer to the jingle Jim so if any one fell he would catch them.

Joe: what

Bully: watch me

And with that he turned around and pushed the cute blonde hair girl (Alexis) right off the jungle Jim I screamed nnnoooooo

Alexi's p.o.v.

Joe, thecute little kid, and the bully were arguing. Come on I want to get on the slid come on. Then Kevin took a step closer to the jingle Jim just chilling I swore he is likethe best older brother (unlike mine). Then suddenly out of now where the bully pushed me off the jungle Jim andall I heard was nooooo. Then I opened only one eye and saw Kevin holding me bridle stily.

Kevin: are you ok (he said in that kidvoice)

Alexis; I really don't know

I said shrugging my shoulders

Alexis: but I am really sorry I fell on you... You canput me down now

Kevin: o sorry about that

Then with that heput me down.

Alexis; hey you saved my life

Before Kevin could answer I heard a thump to the ground, and Joe punched the bully and he was coming this way...

Alexis: o no

Kevin: what's wrong?

Alexis: that dude is coming over here

Kevin: o its ok he is my brother

Alexis: I Hope he is as nice as you are

I said that with all seriousness but me being 3 Kevin laughed

Joe: are you ok

Alexis: yea fine

Joe: I didn't want him to hurt you againso I punched him

Alexis: for me

Joe: only

Alexis turned so she could see Kevin too

Alexis: do you guys want to be my 2nd and 3rdbest friend because I already have a first.

Kevin and Joe together: ok

Them all of them held hands andsoon Alexis' 1st best friend joined them and after that nick did too

But that all changed2 years ago

This was 2 years ago on my roof (picturewhen the Jonas brothers were on Hannah Montana and miley was sitting on her roof, picture that but you have tohave a ladder to get on this one and this one is a lot bigger.)It was august 11th 2:00am my birthday we were on the roof wishing out the meters it was something we always did every year since I met the boys, but Kevin, Tina, and nick got to cold so they went inside, but Joe always stayed with me. My arm was touching his arm and we were wishing we always shared our wishes

Joe: look at that one.

While pointing across the sky I saw it the perfect meter

Alexis: make a wish

Joe: when I get famous I am never going to let fame change me, ok

Live at the bottom even if you're at the top we both whispered, and then giggled

Alexis: o yea you guys are leaving tomorrow for the tour and the commercial (they weren't that famous yet)

Joe: I will miss you

Alexis: sure

Joe: now you have to make a wish

Alexis: I was looking into Joe's eyes now I really wanted to wish for him to stay with me but that would hurt his feelings

Alexis: I wish that Joe could get me a good present for mybirthday thisyear, and stay for my. . .

Joe: hey it wasn't my choice to leave on your birthday was it and I did getyoua gift

He took out something from his pocket a necklace and then he took off his ring and but it onthe necklace then gave it to me

Alexis: aww Joe thank you

Alexis: looka shooting star

Alexis: let's make a promise on this one

Joe: ok what type

Joe's p.o.v.

She said she wanted to make a promise, I hope it involves me because I love her she is so cute ok why am I thinking to myself Joe look in her eyes

Alexis: Joe you have to promise me you will not forget me when you go famous and see me with in 2 years if you don't see me in 2 years you broke a promise and I will...

Before she could finish I cut her off

Joe: I will never forget you or break a promise

Then all of a sudden Frankie ran out ofmy house holding Nick's shirt

Nick: GIVE ME MY SHRIT

Frankie: you have to caught me first

Joe: I taught him to do that

Alexi: ok

And then we fell asleep on the roof top of my house

Alexis P.o.v.

I was sitting on the roof top of my house when I felt the cold water go onmy clotheswhen I stood up I saw Joe with the house

Alexis: JOSEPH ADAM JONAS YOU ARE SO DEAD!!!

Joe: yea once you get down from there

Alexis: you wish you never said that

Then Joe said in a really girl voice make me

Then I trotted down on the roof and Joesaid boo

Alexis: aww, you and your ninjas are so gone

Joe: don't bring my ninjas into this

Alexis: I justdid

Joe'sP.o.v.

When Alexis was talking about my ninjas I ran and fell

Alexis was about to hit me with a bat but Kevin said we had to go

Alexis P.o.v.

We were hugging and stuff Joe saved me forlast you have got to love that Jonas' boy

The hug that he gave me was never going to end but Kevin pulled us apart

That was1 day before 2 years ago it was august 10th now that was about 2 years behind meJoe only called me twice I talked to nick more, and Kevin. so Joe forgot about me but this is my story how Joe got all wow how he changedonly with 2 years of not seeing me and having a bad girl friend he had I knew he had one but who cares who she is.

This is the story where Joe changed this is where he is not your perfect cute littleguy, yea I have all of their cds but, he changed after two years.

This is Alexis' story...

please tell me if you liked it


	2. Chapter 2

**This is just a filler**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2- I was talking

August 10th almost 2 years after Joe left

_One day when I came home at lunch time_

**Alexis' p.o.v.**

You heard it year 3000 by the one and only Jonas brothers, even though Joe left me for 2 years flat I still like the Jonas brothers. I still go over there house to play with Frankie and to help dentine cook, what else I have to do in the summer except for jog and chill with my best friend Tina.

_Because I know we get a little crazy_

Alexis: who is calling me at 8-7:00 you have got to kidding me

Alexis and Tina on the phone

While getting up I said hello

Tina: yo what's up homey G?

Alexis: nothing g except for I am up and 7 and I never get up at 7.

Tina: so your alarm clock went off

Alexis: ya think . . . . Why do you want to wake me up this early anyway?

Tina: SHOPPING

Alexis: get your but over here to my house to find out what to wear

Tina: ok

CLICK Hung up the phone!!

I wonder what I am going to wear saying to my self...

Thump

Tina: i can help with that

Alexis: you must go throw my window to get in my house you are going to wake Andrew up

Tina: we don't want him up.

_Said I've been to the year 3000_

Tina: I thought your ring tone was that's just the way we roll

Alexis: for you it is

Tina: o

And with that she turned around.

Alexis and Paul

Alexis: hey Paul

Paul: morning Alexis... ok destine might kill me for telling you this but the Jonas's are coming home

Alexis: warning Paul but the phone 5 feet away from your ear

Paul: why

Alexis: suit yourself

Apparently Tina was listening to the whole conversation

Tina: awwwwawawwawawawawawawawawaw

Alexis: awawawawawawawawawawawawaw THE JONAS'S ARE COMING HOME

Tina: YES YES YES YES

Alexis still on the phone with Paul

Alexis: sorry about that Paul we warned you

Paul: I think I should pay attention to your words closer next time

Alexis: sure

Paul: can you get some party hats for the party and I will get the food

Alexis: are you going to drive us

Paul: yea but were going right now

Alexis: ok be there in 2

Paul didn't even have to ask if Tina was coming he already knew she was...

**Tina's P.o.v.**

Tina: o no

Alexis: what

Tina: Brothers up

Alexis: RUN

Well if you don't know Alexis's brother hates getting up early and tends to fight with Alexis when he wakes up. He would usually get in trouble for it but his dad, and other sisters were on vacation so he would of play tackle Alexis but Alexis pulled me out of the house to quick so he couldn't.

Tina: By Andrew going to the store with Paul

Andrew doesn't like the Jonas's at all, he avoids them at all costs but he and Joe are with the same crowd at school. Jocks so he had to talk to him once and a while but it was ok. Andrew is 17 teen in a half months older than Alexis so he is an grade older than her but all the jocks always go to one table and Alexis hangs out with Joe so who wants to sit with their sister, not Andrew so he would go to the cheerleading table, Andrew was a big jock, so every one at school liked him he could sit with anybody and I mean any body.

Yay we are finally at the mall so finally

Alexis: so Paul you go food . . . and we go party hats and stuff

Paul: yea

Alexis then pulled me out of the car and then said shall we she held her arm and I said we shall.This might seen weird but every time we go to the mall we go to party city first and dress up in sunglasses scarves and hates and act like we are under cover it is really fun!!!!!!!

Throw Alexis a pair of sunglass

Alexis: thanks so you got all the stuff for our mall trip.

Tina: yea get that pointy hat that is behind you Joe would totally wear that

Alexis: yes he would... ok let's go

So we walked out of that store when Alexis walked right into a garbage can I was laughing so hard I was about to fall over but I bumped into some guy behind me with straight hair and wearing sun glasses and a scarveand he fell over

Tina: are you ok

Guy #1: yes fine

Tina: let me help you

Guy #1: no I am good I can get up my self... watch were you are going next time ok

He said that with a lot of anger I didn't know what to say. Then his brother or friend with curly hair walked over so I decide to talk to him

Tina: sorry I knocked over your friend

Guy #2: it's ok... JA JA... tom is a little mad today

Guy #1: I am not

I could hear the anger build up in the first (straight hair) guys voice, that guy has a problem

Guy #2: come on Tomas lets go now

Guy#1: No stop treating me like a child

Ok I was thinking I hope I didn't start a fight when Alexis whispered something in my ear

Alexis whisper: this is better than cable

And guess what Alexis had in her hand some yea popcorn I don't know how she got it so quickly but that's Alexis's for you

I had to let a little giggle out but stopped when I looked at the 2 guys

Guy#2: then stop acting like a child

Then the fight broke out the guys kept throwing punches the #2 guy tried to avoid it but the 1st guy went too far. Then a 3rd guy came out of star bucks holding a coffee looked like an older brother, and broke them up. Then a big surgety guard came out and took the guys out. I thought that was weird that they had descizes on and a body guard. But Alexis didn't really care so I moved on.

**Alexi's**** pov **

After we got out of the mall and met up with Paul. That was 7 hours in the mall with Tina-TINA. Tina wanted to go to Macys AGIAN but then I screamed at hear, I was about to kill her 1st you wake me up early then you make me go to the mall and I stay there for more than 2 hours, that was the last straw.

**Paul p.o.v.**

When the girls came in the car Tina broke the silence

Tina: yo Mr. J

Paul: Tina call me Paul when you call me Mr. J it makes me fell old

Alexis hate to bother you Mr. J... sorry Paul but you are old

Alexis got smacked by Tina at that comment I mean Joe and her are like the same

Alexis: what

Tina: that was rude

Alexis: your point is... you owe me like 50000 thousand hundred brain cells for that

Paul: I don't want a cat fight

Alexis: yea ... hey well speaking of cat fights we saw one in the mall

Tina: yea it was between...

She was about to finish but Alexis hates being interrupted, and she just was so.

Alexis: I was talking, I was talking

Tina: 2

Alexis: I WAS TALKING

Tina: ok chill you tell the story

Alexis: before I was interrupted cough cough, we were walking with our sunglasses on and I o most fell in the garbage can and Tina was laughing a lot so she back uped in to something

Tina: someone

Alexis Gave Tina a death glare. and Tina just shrugged her soldiers, Alexis really hated when someone talked over her.

Alexis: Well then Tina said sorry and then another guy like his brother or like his friend came over and they got in a fight then a third guy came out of starbucks and pulled them apart and then their own body guard came and took them outside. But they we wearing sunglasses and savers too, really awkward

Paul thought about it but he said naa it couldn't be _**or could it????**_

**Alexi's**** p.o.v. **

When we got to the Jonas's house we set up everything in the house and the backyard and invited some old people like Mr. Jonas (ha ha) and some of the Jonas brothers old friends. Frankie was so cute running are around acting like a little Joe, the Joe I haven't seen in 2 years but what I didn't know was that he didn't act like that anymore not at all but I didn't know that _**yet???**_ Now it was 6:10 where are they were supposed to be hear ten minutes ago!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 surprise? Pie

**Joe Jonas' pov **

I was coming home from the mall my real home not the other one like on the bus or something but my real home... wow. I am really going to see my best friend the girl I lov_**ed**. _But I haven't seen this girl in like 2 years, and I haven't seen my home.

Joe (me): are we there yet

Nick: nooo and we are not going to be there the next time you ask

Tick tock tick tock ok 30 seconds not there tick tock tick tock, I was thinking to my self

Joe: are we there yet

Kevin and nick: NO

This was really angering me nick has got me so mad, my girl friend is so annoying and I hate getting mobbed by fans.. Everywhere... yea everywhere. I went to the mall and I just wanted to kill nick I had to be mean to the girl that bumped into me, because I wanted to kill nick, I didn't know why:::I was about to finish my thoughts but I got interrupted by Kevin.

Kevin: are we there yet

Joe: that my line

Kevin: does it have your name on it

I had the urge to kill I mean kill Kevin but that was so we rarely fight. I was about to kill him but...

Nick screamed: WERE HERE

** Nick's pov**

Joe was really freaking me out I thought he would kill me at the mall and if I didn't scream here in the car he would of killed Kevin I am sure of that. I think he should get a new girlfriend he goes he used to go throw girlfriend like Kevin goes throw sun glasses. But he had this girl for a year and I thought she was well bad, annoying, stuck up, all the man things and she was famous to so weird right. Well I hated her let's hope Alexis can change Joe though.

**_Alexis's p.o.v._**

Tina and I were waiting for destines car to pull up and tell everyone to hide it's already 6:20

Tina: there here

Alexis: hide

Tina: now

They were really and I mean really taking like the longest time when I heard the door crack open I got ready

Alexis: 1... 2... 3...

SURPRIEZ

Tina: welcome home boys

Nick was smiling and blushing like crazy, Kevin was being like wow and Joe seemed really tense but I just shrugged it off, I mean I know he had a girl friend but that was Joe always had a girl friend and I was never one but Joe wasn't hugging anyone back when they hugged him and I mean Joe he was a hugging person.

Finally after everybody said hello to the boys it was my turn Kevin was up first, I finally got too Kevin

Alexis (me): hey kid who saved my life...

I was remembering the first time he saved me when the bully pushed me off the jingle Jim and he caught me. Kevin looked stunned when I remembered when we just met so it took him a while to remember.

Kevin: you still remember that when you were 3

Alexis: how could I forget?

I was about to shake hands, but then he pulled me into a hug

Alexis: hugs are warm I missed them

While I said that I pulled away

Kevin: like a big brother way.

Then was nick to say hello to

Alexis: Hey kid who loves to kiss twister

He was studded that I remembered that! It was the first time I met nick and I was 4 and we were playing twister me nick against Kevin and Joe and Tina was on the board I was doing a bridge over nick and he was doing a bridge under me. Then he slipped I crashed and I kissed nick hard on the lips then I got a bloody nose ouch can you say, but it meant nothing. I still remember Joe getting so jealous, Kevin was laughing on the ground.

Nick: you still remember when I got my first kiss

Nick was blushing like crazy badly to. But I didn't blush I never did in my life I just couldn't and I really never did so all you saw is my smile that famous one Joe _used _to call it.

Alexis: I will never forget that kiss

I was laughing he pulled me into a hug, and then he got called over by his mom. Now Joe who just put away his phone. JOE

Alexis: hey stranger who beat up the bully who pushed me

He looked puzzled for a moment but then I saw him caught the flash back quicker then nick or Kevin

Joe: hey you want to be my second best friend

I giggled a little but Joe was in no mood I could tell, so I stopped and he put out my arm to shake it

Alexis: what do you want me to do with that?

**Joe's p.o.v.**

I wasn't really in the mood for hugging, so when people I used to know hugged me I didn't hug back I wasn't happy at all. I just got a text from my girl friend that said were are you but I couldn't reply back because Alexis came over

Alexis: hey stranger who beat up thebully who pushed me

It took me a moment to realize what she was talking about but then I remembered the first time we met so I said the thing that went in my mind the quickest

Joe: hey do you want to be my second best friend

She giggled I lov**_ed_** her laugh but I wasn't in the mood so she saw that and stopped then I extended my arm... for here to shake it

Alexis: what do you want me to do with that?

AAA I could only thing of one thing to say

Joe: shake it

Alexis: sorry don't shake me hug

Joe (me): suit your self

I really wanted more than a hug or a hug but I didn't let myself show it, and I wasn't in the mood

Alexis: you don't want a hug

I could hear the anger and sadness in her voice, so I had to give in

Joe: ok but I am all sweaty and dirty

I knew my girl friend hated that so I would try it with Alexis but Alexis didn't care **_I wonder why. _**

Alexis: and your point is 

She was tapping her foot I couldn't take it anymore so I put my foot on her foot and hugged her and I knew this was the only hug I was going to hug back

**Alexis p.o.v. **

I couldn't get myself to pull away from the hug either did he so we stayed in till we both pulled away at the same time

Alexis (me): I see you didn't breaks your promise

Joe: you still remember that on a shooting star

Alexis: if you would of broke it I would of got on a plan and beat you me self

Joe: ouch!

Then a smile arose across his face

Yes I got a smile Alexis breathe smlie Alexis breathe

Alexis: close call you didn't break it

Joe: my bad

Alexis: ok but you have to make up for not calling or seeing me so how about we watch the meteor shower tonight , as a gift to my birthday

Joe:you still watch that

Alexis (me): yep

Joe: and your birthday is tomorrow

Alexis: yep august 11 the one and only

Then before I could say more a pie throw across my face and Tina screamed

Tina: FOODFIGHT

I thought Joe would get revenge we always had food fights but boy **was_ I _****_wrong_** he just stood there, something changed about him I don't know what though 

Then I go ta tomato in my hair this food fight was going on for about 5 minutes, pizza, pepperonis, Jell-O, pudding, brownies all the food was flying everywhere. I wonder where Mr. Jonas was. Then I grabbed Joes hand we had to get out of this

Alexis: Joe help

He was at my full attention

Joe: what

Alexis: help me get out of this

But right then and there Joe grabbed my hand I ducked and the pie chocolate pie ended up in Joes face.

The anger was building up inside him you could see throw his eyes, rushing throw him everywhere, I grabbed his hand only to know the bad not the good

**_What I didn't know that the war just started between me and him_**

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

_**help who should joes girl friend be** R&R_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 -fight meteor shower FRANKIE**

_**Alexis's p.o.v.**_

I grabbed Joe's hand back I wasn't about to let him go, I grabbed harder so he couldn't let go.

Joe: LET GO

Alexis: NO

Joe: WHY NOT

Food was flying everywhere but it's like we were caught in time the food stopped everybody was looking at us I didn't care I always didn't care if I got attention that's why me and Joe make a perfect pair. I guess I really didn't need Mr. Jonas to stop the fight but I think he just walked in, every single pair of eyes on me and Joe we were in the kitchen food stopped but we didn't.

Now we were yelling and got everybody's attention. (Not like I cared)

Alexis: GET OVER YOURSELF AND FIGHT BACK

Joe: you can't make me

Lame come back I thought but Joe took a step closer to me tried to get his hand out of mine but that wasn't going to happen. I was about the same height maybe 5'7 I was and he what 2 inches taller he didn't scare me people would of flinched if he took a step closer to them not me I stayed I was glued to the ground.

Alexis: JOE YOU CAN TRY...WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU IN 2 YEARS

Still yelling every one staring even my brother was here and all the Jonas's even Frankie he looked so cute

Joe: ME

We were now a centimeter a part I felt him breath boy he was furious but I didn't get scared

Alexis: YES YOU

Joe: I changed (bringing his volume down)

Alexis: I really don't know if you are Joe Jonas or the guy next DOOR MY BEST FRIEND I LOVED!!!

Joe: I AM STILL JOE

We were yelling like CRAZY!!!

Alexis: YEA JOE JONAS FROM THE JONAS BROTHERS, RELING ON JONAS

(Me thinking) he said he wasn't going to let fame change him on the night almost 2 years ago I should almost fell a tear I only cried 3 times and those were death and something horrible but now I had to hold them back Joe never saw me cry

**_JOE'S P.O.V_**

I was so tense I could have killed someone I just wanted to go in my backyard but I couldn't move Alexis has got my hand so tight

Joe: WHAT DOES THAT SURPOSED TO MEAN

Hey I had barley any brain cells I was still a little thick

Alexis: ARE YOU SERIOUS

I nodded couldn't speak I was to choked up

Alexis: EARLEY AUGEST 11 4 AM QUOTE FROM JOE ALEXIS I WIL NEVER LET FAME CHANGE ME... . BUT I GUESS THOSE WERE JUST WORDS

Joe: let me e...

She was shaking her head damn I forgot she hates when people interrupt her damn

Alexis: NO (shaking her head) NO YOU LISTEN TO ME JOSHEPH ADAM JONAS AND YOU LISTEN GOOD, I GUESS YOUR FAME AND YOUR GIRLFRIEND, ARE MORE IMPORTANT THAN FAMILY YEA FAMILY, AND THE GIRL THAT LOVES YOU O YEA THE GIRL THAT LOVED YOU

I was about to say something she was now screaming on the top of her lungs and when Alexis screams she screams badly,

Alexis: SAVE IT

She was crying wait what Alexis never and I mean never cried she one cried 3 times and those were bad, I hurt her and I hurt her bad... everyone grew silent me staring at Alexis in those blue eyes like an ocean her staring in mine I thought we could be left in this mad moment for ever I didn't want to be but right then Alexis stormed out right out the front door, the girl I **loved, or the old funny Joe loved. **Every one staring at me Tina finally spoke softly.

Tina: Joe. Shaking her head

Then I ran out of my house and into the backyard where I lay, on the green grass.

**Kevin's p.o.v.**

After Alexis stormed out I knew she would go to her roof that was the only place where she knew the only Joe _the old awesome Joe._ She cried she never cried, only like 2 times and those times were like wow she made me promise not to tell Joe that her always in love with him but now he hurt her and he hurt her bad. When Alexis's cries she is hurt **_BAD_**

I found her where I knew I would find her roof top of her house only place she new Joe she was laying there sitting heart broken

Kevin (me): Alexis

Alexis: Kevin why can't you just leave me alone here forever

She was speaking in her regular tone but still tearing rolled down her face, she was never good at covering things up

Kevin: that wouldn't be nice

Alexis: you did it before

Kevin: don't bring those 2 last year's up ok

Alexis: ok

Alexis stopped crying now and a smile crept across her face, I sat down next to her on her roof

Kevin: want to tell me

Alexis: tell you what you heard it

I gave her"that look" like I now and she spilled it all

Kevin: spill

**Alexis's p.o.v.**

I spilled every single thing in my heart out to Kevin he always knew when to talk and when to make you feel better so I new my heart was safe with him. It was an hour I was done talking and Kevin was chosing his words carfully you can tell when he is trying to think ... **_hard._**

Kevin: wow that's a lot for a girl to handle

Alexis: yep

I was sooo cheered up from Kevin now he is so awesome, wow it was now like 11:00 pm

Kevin: let's go back in

Alexis: can't face anybody especially him

Kevin: ok but I have to go it is my party

Alexis: go I will be fine

With that he left and everything was fine in till 2 hours later when someone else came on my roof

**JOE'S P.O.V.**

It was 1:00 am I saw Alexis just laying there on her roof alone so I climbed up but I think she didn't hear me because she started wishing on a meter

Alexis: you know that go and fame changed Joe so much... I don't see him anymore the Joe funny cute awesome one, the one that I made the best pair with, and the kid that I loved. I wish that Joe can find himself and stop changing.

Joe: you know it'shard for Joe

Alexis: go away Kevin

Joe: not Kevin

She looked to where I was standing on her roof she quickly forcing herself to get up now standing

Alexis: stay away

Joe: why

she kept backing up away she slipped I ran to the edge of the roof and pulled her up _not noing that next time she fell i wouldn't catch her_ she wasn't that heavy but I pulled her up was 2 force fully so now she landed on top of me I hugged her holding her tight not letting her break throw my arms because I was hugging her so hard

Joe: want me to stay away now

Alexis: yes

She was trying to get off of me but I wasn't going to let that happen I kept holding on to her

Alexis: Joe let go

Joe: umm no

Then the worst thing ever in my life happened my phone went off it rang

_damn_

Alexis: ignore me get that

Joe: yea right

Alexis: it's probably you girl friend

Joe: probably

Alexis's hands broke throw mine she got up mad quick and I mean mad quick

Alexis: what the hell happened to you?

Joe: 2 years is a really long time

Alexis: did I change

It took me a moment to think about that but I was about to answer but I got cut off

Alexis: I thought so... **promises are broken**

Joe: don't cry

I came closer but took a step back

Alexis: don't come any closer Joseph

Joe: chill

Alexis: go away and stay away and call me when you change

Then she turned got off the ladder and left me standing on her roof alone. I climbed off the ladder and went back to our house but before for I go there was nick

Nick: you hurt her

Joe: I know that ok

Nick: she was right you did change

Joe: let go and leave me alone

Then I walked in the house only to see my girl friend there

**Kevin's p.o.v.**

Pop what was my window and here comes Alexis in my window, Joe made her cry again, she must really love him.

Kevin: come sit

Alexis: why (sniff) not

Kevin: Joe changed and changing its ok you will live just try to get over him

Alexis: I wish I could, but I loved him from the first moment he beat up that bully

Kevin: do you even know who Joe's dating

Alexis: no please don't tell me I can't handle him right now

Kevin: ok then

Alexis: you have to promise to tell nobody this or I will kill you

Kevin: ok piggy promise

wow that was deep from all the years I knew Alexis she said she never ever wanted to kill me, she was sitting next to me on my bed in a big brother way

Alexis: remember when you guys left for the tour 2 years ago

Kevin: yes

Alexis: (sniff)(wiping tears away) well after you left I didn't talk at all for a hole week and I talk all the time ...sniff...the only time I started to talk was when Joe called me and then I started talking again…

Wow that was deep, Joe did the same thing

Kevin: Joe did the same thing, after he called you he got a new girl friend... he was still Joe but not the old Joe _I knew._

Alexis: I know how you feal

Kevin: omg it's 2:00 am happy birthday

Alexis: you remembered

Kevin: how could I forget my like little sister's birth...?

**Alexis's p.o.v.**

Then before Kevin could finish. Someone barged onto his room crying I expected it to be Joe or nick _boy was I wrong_ that was happening a lot lately

This kid that barged into their room was all busted up and crying it looks like he was kicked and pushed, he was crying bad and bad I mean bad this kid when you saw him crying he would get over it and then start over but he was crying a lot so someone hurt him and someone hurt him bad I jumped up this kid he was so cute Kevin was in shock mode, but he never cried

I jumped up, and who was this kid you ask

**"****Frankie****"** I exclaimed then he ran into my arms stilling crying in my shirt and Kevin stunned just siting there

Frankie who...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN**

**joe's girlfriend is aj and what happened to frankie dun dun du**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 **mike the one who tried to kill me**

**Alexis's p.o.v.**

"Frankie" I exclaimed. Let's just say Frankie was like my little brother he talked to me when I was hurt and he never hurt me feelings. He called me sister and brooks he was so awesome, when his brothers went on tour he played with me for 2 years, he played with me every single day, I even got him to watch the meteor shower… for 5 minutes, so when he got yelled at I was there when he got hit, I was three, when he got picked on I was there so I was there. I knead down so I could be eye to eye with him he was the little brother I never had. I would kill the person who made my little brother cry…. Even Joe.

"Frankie what" I asked I was scanning his eyes he didn't blink only to let that tear out, I wiped them away. Searching for answers nope nothing only the sadness of a cute little boy. Frank the tank come on I spoke but nothing out of him only tears, he flinched when I grew closer to him but then he showed me his leg red he was kicked

Frankie: girl friend

Tear sniff tear I knew I was a dome ass for asking this but I am and I speak without thinking

Alexis (me): who's

All he could say was the 3 letters I hated the most the one word, the only name.

Frankie: Joe's

Sniff. Tear. Then I could kill anybody who got in my way but Frankie grabed my arm.

Frankie: Settle down it is 4:00 am you need to get some sleep

I sighed I guess I could only listen to the little boy and it was 4:00 am……..4 wow

Alexis: ok but you are sleeping here tonight

Frankie: with you and Kevin

Kevin... I forgot that he was in the room he looked amazed, stunned, annoyed, angry, sympathetic, conserved, mad and a lot more Kevin got up

Kevin: I am going to kill Joe

Alexis: me first

I grabbed his arm and told him to wait to the morning so he agreed he would kill Joe in the morning we slept on the floor the way that you would run into your bothers room because you had a bad dream and he would comfort you to go back to sleep and you would wake up the next morning by your brothers side I lay on the left Frankie middle, and Kevin on the right. I slept almost 3 hours yea 3 hours it was 4: 30 when we got to bed now it was 7: 30, smack kick scream, someone screaming owe that little boy kick in the cough cough part it hurt's I wake up and wake up the little cold sweated boy having a night mare…. Frankie

Alexis: night mare

Frankie was crying... again even though no one was up at 7: 30 epically Joe… boy as I wrong

Frankie: can we go eat

Alexis: ok but then tell me what happened and you only got 3 hours of sleep

Frankie: I took a nap and forgot to eat dinner because I was in the food fight

Alexis: ok let's go

We didn't want to wake Kevin up so we didn't; we got out of bed with Kevin even flinching

–deep sleeper- So we went down stairs Tina was sleeping on the couch with like 3 other people and a girl I never seen before, but she looked like she was sleeping it someone like under the covers I was think hard I finally new who that was omg that's ………..I got cut off by Frankie in my thoughts

Frankie: can I have lucky charms

Alexis: there magically delious

Giggle us both. He got the spoons I got the bowls milk and cereal and we started eating

I meant to say Frankie you look so cute but it came out like

"Spainkie chew look Bo mute"

Frankie: what

I cleared my mouth form al my food and said it the correct way

Frankie: spank you

Frankie took a big spoon full of lucky charms and was talking he meant to say so how are you but it came out different

Frankie: boo ow sre ya

Then I was instantly shocked Joe came up the stairs out of now where

Joe: Frankie don't speak with your mouth full

Frankie just looked away and didn't make eye contact with Joe. But I fell out of my chair I was still surprised that Joe was up so I fell making the chair fall over with me and my butt hurting like crazy

Joe ran over to me

Alexis: owh

Joe: are you ok let me help you

Alexis: I am fine

I got up fixed the chair and sat back on it and looked up at him what a loser just standing there wow

Joe: I will be down stairs

Alexis: ok (effusing that word)

Joe walks down stairs I run to Frankie he has to tell me what happened so I sit him down I need to know

Alexis: tell me what happened

Frankie: when

The new when I gave him a stern look but still sweet

Alexis: last night

Frankie: promise not to tell

I nodded.

Frankie: ok I was "chilling" on the couch and I heard something in nicks room, so I thought I would go check it out... and then I walked in to the room

He stopped and covered his eyes I wish he was talking about nick but wishes don't come true

Alexis: nick

Frankie: no Joe he was on top of this girl without his shirt on them was…. ……. Then I said wow Joe heard and his girl friend did to. They ran to me and kicked me and his girl friend pushed me and I fell then I ran to you with tears.

My entire mind racings forward through everywhere kill Joe

Alexis: do you mind if I kill Joe

Frankie: kin of

I was stern but sweet

Alexis: go to Kevin's room and don't go out unless he goes out stay with Kevin even the bathroom if someone comes wake up Kevin and hide and make him help you ok.ok

Frankie: ok

Whoever hurt Frankie was going to die and die bad, I yelled for Joe and he walked up it took all my might not to kill him right then and there

Joe: what

Alexis: you scared Frankie bad

Joe: he told you

Alexis: yes I can't believe you

Joe: it wasn't…..

Alexis: wasn't what it looked like why

Joe: because I like her

Alexis: Joe

Joe: I can't take it anymore so mush questions being famous I can't.

Alexis: you hold it up and patch up a hole Joe but Joe you cracked you finally cracked every time you got hurt or broken you held it up and patched it up, but you cracked you finally cracked.. Wow

Joe: NO

Alexis don't raise YOU VOICE WITH ME

Then the girl I saw lying on the floor alone was looking at me she had red hair…Jojo

Jojo: Joseph

Alexis: what jojo

His temper was rising

Jojo: I saw you with a girl last night

Me out of now where

Alexis: that wasn't you

Jojo: did you really think I was that of a slut

Alexis: yes

Jojo: were over Joe

Joe: GOOD BECAUSE I HATE YOU

Then she left I looked at Joe and thought of one of the girls I saw at the party AJ

Alexis: so who was the girl you were kissing

Joe; AJ

Alexis: that slut bitch hoer bag

Then Aj came out of nowhere shit but I am glad I was going to kick her ass for laying one finger on Frankie

Aj: yes that girl

Alexis: o I see she's here

Joe; Aj

Aj: babe

Then she gladdered at me. She grew closer to him but she was still like 5 ft away I was striking now

Alexis: you pushed Frankie

Aj: and……..

Alexis: he's like my little brother

Aj: not really

Alexis: he means to me then Joe or you will ever mean to me

Aj: and I care why, that kids a sucker

I glared at Joe how could he let a girl say this about his little brother, I would attack now

Alexis: You just didn't say that

AJ: I just did

That's it I broke I **ATACHACKED** I tackled he badly to the floor

I punched her bam bam bam she kicked held her down we flipped spaces she was on top of me now I killed her I kicked her badly punched we toppled her badly. I let someone pull me off nick I only let him pull me off because her nail scabbed my eye and nick comforted me I wouldn't of stopped but nick clammed me he wasn't stronger we settled that I was stronger that I was stronger than all of them in a wrestling match. Well when you live with an older brother if was either learn how to fight back or get a foot stuck in your face ewe

Nick: Joe what is the hell is wrong with you you can't let Aj ugly talk about Frankie like that

Alexis: JOE

Joe: um well I didn't

Alexis: these are 3 words I thought I would say I used to say the opposite but I HATE YOU

Then I stormed out I hate him then my phone went off forgot I even had it in my pocket it was mike... my phone was still ringing that just the way we roll I look it was mike .. Mike

OK here is the Michael story he was only a child hood friend but moved away when I was 4 years old, and he became a ninja so he asked me and Joe if we wanted to become one Joe always thought he was a ninja but this made him a official on so me and him said yes. So we had been in the business ever since I trusted Michael with everything I had to. Do there was no one who took this more seriously then Joe he was a DDN ninja aka do danger ninja and I was a higher rank I was a DN aka danger ninja so ok then he missed a lot of meeting over the past 2 years and stuff so that's ninja and we don't were black and kill people even though I look good in black a least WE don't kill people also the things I just told you are secret if they got out I would be killed and if I told you more you would have to be killed just to let you know

Mike and me on phone

Alexis: hay AAL (mike)

Mike: hey DN (me)

Alexis: so how are you mike

Mike: good but I called on business sorry to say

Alexi: its ok it's alright

Mike: Whets up with Joe DDN

Alexis: well um he's been sick

Mike: I saw him and you at the mall

Alexis: what at the mall

This wowed me it would be so much easier if we were face to face not on cell

Mike: you were at the mall yesterday …..Ok the guy who Tina bumped into that was so Joe

Alexis: no

Alexis: yea and now what's up

Alexis: you were spying on me

Mike: no just checking up

Alexis: You spied

Mike: go on tell me more of the story

Alexis: Joe……….. Joe changed acting really weird lately his girl friend pushed Frankie and I was about to kill aj and he didn't even stop me... nick stopped me

Then I feared the 4 most words every ninja hates the most ever ever ever and I heard them then black all memory gone black I heard the for most words every ninja hates

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

omg i am

so sorry i didn't update i have softball school guatiar, play and a lot more and thats all i do all week and play ends at 5 get hoime at 5 30 dinner gutiar then study or homework then i do a lot more then soft ball 3 nights a week and then baby sit then gutair so soorr but this capter was ok dso next chapter alxis loses something very very valuble - something umm so if you don't get the chapter pm me


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 No not those lost memory

Then I heard those four words I hated the most the ones I feared the most

Mike: he will be fired from ninja academy

Those four words I hated every ninja hated I would have heard more but I fainted. What I never fainted I would of thought only if I could but I was uncounsisuess on the ground. Sitting there black unknown that I lost something

**Nick's p.o.v.**

I was just staring at Joe when Alexis left he was sick my own brother wow I felt stupid just standing there but it wouldn't be the first time so I went outside to go find Alexis wow I was so surprised at what I saw that she let me pull her back when she was killing AJ.

My jaw dropped Alexis on the floor she fainted

Nick: ALEXIS Alexis

I grew silent then I picked up her phone

Nick: hello

Mike: hello

Nick: who is this and why did Alexis

Mike: faint because she heard the big words or 4 most word every ninja hates the most and I am mike who are you

Nick: I'm nick…. Are you black mike who Joe loves and tried to kill me?

Long story

Mike: yes……. Now get Alexis to a hospital she isn't sleeping

Nick: how did you know that?

Mike: ninja ways

Nick: you are still on that you are a ninja Joe got over that like 2 years ago

Mike: what do you mean he got over it

Uto I got me in dog shit big dog shit

I panicked

Nick: umm well…o never minds Alexis??

Mike: get her to a hospital hurry

Hung up

Dial tone

I grabbed Alexis then ran inside _BIG MISTAKE_

Joe: what happened?

Nick: like you care

Joe: I do

AJ: Joe what you care

Ok this body is getting really heavy she isn't that heavy but not the lightest either I was holding Alexis bridle stile and sweating I leave Joe and AJ then I go into Kevin's room and Frankie screams and jumps on Kevin

Nick: Kevin

Kevin: mmhm

Nick: Alexis is

That's all I had to say he got up so mad quick and Alexis was still getting heavy I am still holding her

Kevin: hospital

Nick: let's go grab frank

Kevin: ok

That's all we got out of the conversation then we met Joe down stairs now Alexis is getting really heavy

Joe: what happened

Nick: the 4 most hated words in

Joe: ninjas

Nick: I was talking to this guy named

I didn't have to end Joe already new and Alexis is really really heavy

Ugh

Joe; Mike………………………….I got to go with you

AJ: Joe you are not

Nick: Kevin Alexis is getting really

Kevin; yea I know heavy

He wrote a note to the party guest and to mom then we left Joe and AJ bickering and Frankie with us. I knew why Joe wanted to come with us he liked cough loved Alexis so they were meant to be…… _at least I thought_

We got to the hospital

Nick: we need a nurse

Kevin: yes we do

Nurse: fill out these forms and we will take care of her a random guy came out of nowhere and took Alexis away

Then me and Kevin praying that Alexis wasn't hurt wishing but wishes don't come true in real life now do they

Then I felt my pocket I still have Alexis's phone _weird_

**Joe's P.o.v.**

When I saw Alexis go out of the house I saw my life flash before my eyes and without here I couldn't live and AJ I hate her I am breaking up with her

Joe: it's over

Aj: blah blah balah … wait what when why

Joe: its over

Aj: you breaking up with me for …. Alexis ha ha

Joe: yep

Aj: you know I like have to kill her now right

I took a step closer to her she wasn't even crying like she well…. Expected it to happen….na

Joe: touch her you die

AJ: Whatever babe see you in the hospital

Joe: why are you calling me babe?

Aj: o well uh do I have t….

All I heard was blah blah blah I hated AJ and that's all I heard blah blah blah I walked away heard her calling me name but Alexis she needed me and I needed her even more then my own family so I called a taxi and it took me to the hospital Alexis was at the one she broke her arm 5 times pulled her arm out of here socket 1,0000000 times spranded her leg 3 times and into more complicated things, tripping walking into walls and a lot more and they were_ always my fault_ – so we went to that hospital

Joe (me): Kevin

Kevin: Joe what do you want

Joe: Alexis is she ok Alexis where is she Alexis

Kevin: shut up and she is in room well I don't know

Nick walks into the room

Joe: nick

"Joe" nick said as sarcasm

Joe: Alexis is she ok

Nick and Kevin: here is the doctor

Joe: doctor tell me all

Doctor (Mike): hello Joe

Joe: Alexis… wait how did you know my name

Doctor (mike): mike ring any bells

Nick butts in

Nick: black mike the one who tried to kill me

Mike: yes Joe ninja

Ok this was so much to take in _wow_

Joe: ya wait what you are doing her

Mike: spy doctor ….. You wouldn't know because you miss the last 2 years of ninjas now would you

Way too much to take in

Kevin: what about.. well I don't know Alexis

Mike: well……. She has a little memory loss she might not remember you guys

Joe: mike say wa

Mike: short term memory loss

Joe: oooo………how

Mike: she heard the four most words

Joe: every ninja hates

Kevin and nick are so confused

Kevin: what room is she in?

Mike: 705………. Weird

But I didn't hear the last part I was already running up 4 flights of stairs only to see another doctor….._great_

Joe: can I go see here

Doctor: no she isn't up yet but she will be in a while

Joe: what happened?

Didn't mike just tell me that wow why did I say that o yea I have to listen to doctors it's so rude not to

Doctor: she has a little memory loss nothing more

Joe: will she remember me

Doctor: I don't know ….. Time will tell

I was up to the doctor face to face boy was he ugly but I needed her to remember me

Joe: help her

Doctor: go sit or I will have you kicked out

I sweating deeply waiting in the waiting room

**Alexis's p.o.v.**

Blink Blank _blink_ light _groan_

Alexis (me): owh

Doctor: you are up you have visitors

And??

Doctor: should I let them in

Alexis: yea ok

Hold on where am I all I remember ouch brain hurt to think all I remember is Kevin nick leaving and me playing with Frankie wait Frankie Joe whose Joe who is Joe ouch head again brother push Tina

Kevin: Alexis

That's Kevin and nick

Alexis: Kevin and nick

**(Out**** of her thoughts****) they**** ran to her and gave her hugs yea she remembered them but what about ****Joe**** (back in her thoughts)**

Then comes a random guy he looks familiar but I really don't know his name random dude belt buckle why he looked so proper

Random dude: hey Alexis

Alexis: hey random person

Random dude: you don't know me?

Kevin and nick looked freaked but I really didn't know him I spoke with out thing but what else is new

Alexis: john mike boo ………………..angel Tim Jim

Awkward silence weird silence

Alexis: o it's Moe

Random dude: um well no

Alexis: toe hoe (lol) Joe

He smiled

"Joe" I said again

Joe: yes that's me

I don't know but it felt like I loved Joe like a best boy friend. But then a random girl came in with straight hair. I had no clue that she was, she kissed him but they were dating Joe I choked holding back tears I didn't remember never crying but that's it I don't remember it you ever choke and hold back tears

it hurts

Frankie: BROOKS

Alexis: Frankie

Frankie: HAPPY BIRTHDAY

I am so confused I don't remember what day it is nope not a lot of memory in my head but it's not my birthday

Alexis: it's not my birthday

Frankie: yes it is

"No it isn't"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"N

A docter walks in to save me she asks if she can speak with Frankie like I care

The girl that was kissing Joe is a loser I can beat her up in 5 minutes it looks like she already was though

Joe: soooooooooooooooooo

Awkward

Kevin: when are you going home

Alexis: now ………no

Nick: you can't go home now can you

Alexis: no put I am hungry lets go get food

Random girl kissing Joe (I have got to find out her name) I am not hungry

Alexis: I care why…. O yea I don't come on Kevin nick and Moe……Joe sorry

Kevin was getting me nick and Joe Ramón noodles ok

Alexis: once I get out of here lets go shopping

Nick: I hate shopping

Confused again a lot but no memory he loves shopping still confused but what else in new

Alexis: you told me the other day you loved it

Nick: no I didn't

Alexis: yes you did

Joe: nick she has short cough term cough memory cough loss

Alexis: you really need to get that cough checked out Joe and wait …. I don't have shot term memory loss

Joe: yes you do

NOT THIS AGAIN

JOE: YES YOU DO

Alexis: nope sorry

"Alexis" I turned only to see the person I thought I would never see my brother Andrew

**ANDREW P.O.V.**

I can't believe Alexis got short term memory loss so I called my dad and he was here with my sisters, so they came

Andrew: Alexis

She turned her expression priceless

Alexis: hey dad hey sisters

Andrew: what about me

Alexis: you said you haed me

The memory loss o we had a really bad fight like 2 years ago I said I hated her

Andrew: hate is a big word

She looked at her feet that was one of the things she never did get nerves, cry, or blush

Andrew: who could hate you?

Then she ran and gave me a hug **I wish mom was here****(a/n remember that)**

**JOE'S P.O.V. **

She remembered her brother sisters and her dad but not me wow 2 years is a really long time I guess it's like she wanted to forget me _……na_

Theres mike the ninja the one who tried to kill nick that was not my fault ok it was

Alexis: mike that you

She remembers mike but not me wow

Mike: you remember me

Alexis: why wouldn't eye

She gives him a hug I want one

Mike: so how is Joe?

Alexis: Joe…. Um confused well um… good I guess I don't really know him

Mike obviously didn't know that she forgot me …. Me

Alexis: what's with the doctor's suit?

Mike: internship I am actually here to talk to Joe

Alexis: by

Mike: peace

Mike walks up to me

Mike: hey Joe

Joe: mike ……………………………………what

Mike: I know why she doesn't remember you

Joe: really care to tell me why

Mike: chill ok well there is this thing that you can do with your brain to forget someone well most o them when you get short term memory loss because they were the cause or you want to forget then

I was so wowed at that I got nothing to say waiting, so Alexis wanted to forget me wow

Joe: wow

Mike: you can say that again

Joe: wow

Mike: so how is non ninja life?

Joe: not bad

Mike: you know you could get fired and she fainted because of you

Joe: me?

I asked in more of a question then an answer then mikes face got series and dark- weird

Mike: I will buy you time with Alexis not to get fired

Joe: I only care about Alexis right now

Mike: and you always will remember when Alexis told you to let her drop and you didn't let go on the mission

Joe: I remember

_**Flash back** _

_Alexis: Joe let go I will be ok _

_While the helicopter is going down can't take the weight of Joe and Alexis under it._

_Joe: no I can't let go _

_Alexis: worry about the mission and let go _

_While Joe still holding on to Alexis's hand he couldn't let her fall to the sea all by herself he wasn't going to let go of her hand even if the helicopter was going with them _

_On the walky talky: Joe let go Alexis will be fine _

_Joe: no _

_Alexis: Joe I am afraid of heights let go I will Jo… _

_Then Joe jumped of the helicopter not letting go of Alexis's hand he was going down to the dark blue sea with her._

_Together_

FLASH BACK ENDS

Mike: ok got to go ……….by the way why are you still dating AJ

Joe: to see if Alexis likes me

Mike: you are stupid

Joe: yea

Mike: but you never let a friend drop

Then he was gone out of the café.

**Alexis**** p.o.v. **

I can't believe my dad and sisters are here awesome and Joe said I had short term memory loss awkward and it is my birthday I saw the paper Frankie was right 

Alexis: fooooooooooooooooood... Kevin finally

I said clapping up and down

Joe: great another London Tipton

Alexis: I take that into offence………..loser

Nick: can we just eat

Alexis: fine

Joe: 5 years old

I gave him a death glare one that could kill

Frankie: brooks

Alexis: yea

Frankie: what is memory

Alexis: ummmm well do you remember your 1st day of school

Frankie: yea

Alexis: so there you go

Then I heard my name called off far off

Tina: Alexis

My cousin the favorite person in the world is here I love here I remember her

Alexis: Tina

Tina: hey Texes how's it going

What she never called me Texes I don't remember

Joe: cough memory cough loss

Alexis: Joe get that cough checked out

Tina: o yea well I got you something

She gave me an odd looking thing scrave that was purple ewwwwwwwwww

Tina: the one we got at the mall yesterday

Alexis: I didn't go to the mall yesterday

Tina: yes

NOT AGAIN

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

Joe: Tina what did I just tell you 3 minutes ago do you remember

Tina: no……. oo the short term memory loss so Alexis maybe we didn't go to the mall

Nerves laugh

Alexis: ha

Kevin: hey Tina 2 people at the mall yesterday were wearing the same scaves and hated watching Joe fight was that you ??

Tina: I

I AM SOO CONFUSED

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Ok so Alexis is so confused and can't remember anything because of her short term memory loss and in the next chapter Alexis might die** but you know check the story again Alexis's mom wasn't in there now was she checking up on Alexis I wonder why tell me what you think of her mom andwhere she is _

_**-brooks**_

_**Hope you liked it and p.s. Alexis o most gets killed in the next chapter and she asks who is miley Cyrus**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7- I don't know you but I do love you **

Tina: I was at the mall yesterday

Joe: did you pump into me

Tina: yes omg Alexis do you remember

Then she trailed off that was the one thing I didn't remember anything nope nothing about Joe or yesterday I thought it was 2005

I didn't remember

Nick: so that was you

Tina: wee

Kevin: you speak French

Tina: no I have to go

HA HA HA HA HA HA HA

Alexis: I don't get it

Joe: angel soft commercial

Alexis: weird

And with that we walked back to my room and me tripping over anything in site I tripped everybody laughed it was a funny site to see

Ha no not really it hurt

1 week passed

When I got out of the hospital I avoided Joe all I could. I was over the Jonas's house a lot and my sister and dad went back on vacation and my brother stayed… I only remember being with Kevin, nick, and Frankie, Joe nope **no Joe** it's like he was gone from my memory so I stayed over at the Jonas's with Tina and we were in the living room

Nick: Alexis here is your phone

Alexis: this isn't my phone

"Yes it is"

"No, not again"

I knew that I had short-term memory loss and accepted it that's why I was out of the hospital

Alexis: ok

I was going throw the contacts

Coral

Tina

Nick

Kevin

Joe

John

A lot more but one kept my eye

Alexis: who is Miley Cyrus?

Tina, Joe, Kevin, and Frankie looked at me like the hose was on fire

Frankie: a slut

Alexis: Frankie don't say that that is mean… and who said that about her

Frankie: you

I don't remember ……that's the point I never do

Alexis: so like who is she

Nick: I had a summer thing not really though

Alexis: like who

Kevin: a famous person, a singer and she has a show

Alexis: awesome I know a famous person who is the Jonas brothers

Frankie: she's gone mad

Alexis: wait your guys last name is Jonas and said you are going to start a band

Tina: what

Alexis: you are the Jonas brothers...whoever they are

Kevin: I'm Kevin

Joe: I'm Joe

Nick: and I'm nick and we are the Jonas brothers

Alexis: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa omg

Nick: ok then

Kevin: let's play truth or dare

Alexis: ok

Joe: Brooks truth or dare

Alexis: um dare

Kevin: big mistake

Alexis: whatever Joe goes

Joe: I dare you to make out with me in the center of the mall in front of AJ

Alexis: ok

Kevin: let's go

Ok Joe can be hard but I never get up a dare...

We got to the mall and me being. Well me I fall again

Joe: come on get up and kiss me

We were in the center aj to the right ok her I got

Alexis: I have to kiss you ewwwwwwwwwww

And before he could responded I was kissing him... making out per say in till someone pulled us apart

Guy:Brooks what is wrong with you

Alexis: who are you?

I didn't even know this guy and he was pulling me away from kissing Joe I hate this guy already

Guy: John...

Obliviously seeing I didn't get it he went on

John: your boy friend

Alexis: don't have one

John: then who am I

With an anger expressionon his face hey I didn't have a boy friend at least I didn't remember having one

Tina: she has memory loss

John: ok well I am john who's the guy you were making out with ...Joe

Joe: what

Then he turned and saw john the guy that claimed to be my bf...ugh weird Joe the anger rose in him face tightened

Then I was being pushed around saying I was Joe's then johns

Ugh I broke

Alexis: I am neither of yours

THEN I RAN

Nick: look what you did

I ran into were ever I could go and guess where that was Hollister aaaaaaaaaaaaa god is hating me today... I had to go in or nick would catch me

Smells bad owh I could smell it at the food court

Sail's lady dude: can I help you

Alexis: yea ...am u...m well... I am hiding from my boyfriend because I can't let him she me in my new dress

Ew calling nick my boy friend it was the best thing I could come up with

She pointed to a dressing room

Sail's lady: # 5 is open

Alexis: thank you so much

I ran to 5 put my back to the mirror and head in my heads I didn't cry.

I rarely do

Then I fell asleep it was 4:30 but what I don't know was that nick was looking for me for 2 hours straight

**Nick's**** P.O.V.**

ok why am I going looking for my brothers the girl he likes to find her but I kind of do like her to when Joe hurt her I crashed she didn't she me but I kind of like her so I was looking for her

2 hours lost in the store I was at the end so I thought to check Hollister

ALEXIS HATES HOLLISTER... it's worth a try so I decided to go in

Sail's lady: can I help you

Nick: yes I am looking for a really pretty girl dirty blonde hair converse dark skinny genes, seen her

I took one look at the sail's lady looked at me weird then like a light bulb went off in her head

Sail's lady: you must be the boyfriend

I laughed at that comment as much as I would like to be brook's boy friend I wasn't

Nick: me her wow ok yak good joke ...yr not joking

Sail's lady: no I am not joking kids these days... she is in dresser #5

Nick: thank you and I am not a kid...god

I rushed to the 5 door bang saying brooks name over and over again

Alexis: nick groan

She opens the door I hug her I thought I lost her I can't believe Joe didn't go after her ugh he is so well Joe

Nick: never scare me like again

Alexis: sorry I fell asleep

Nick: we are going home right now younger lady

Alexis: yes dad

Nick: I have been worried sick I spent two hours looking for you

Alexis: for me but where is Moe... Joe, john, Tina, and Kevin

Nick: good question

Alexis suddenly caught a surprise attack but I liked her so I have to listen

I had a crazy kind of crush on her huh

weird

Alexis: I love Joe but I really don't know him

Nick: you told me this before

Alexis: don't remember

Then both of us say memory loss

Nick: here is a news flash you like him he likes you since the fiv...

Then I started talking a filling in brooks on all the things she forgot

Alexis: wow I have an empty head

Nick: you have always been funny too ha

Alexis: really

Smile roses across brooks face then to run the moment

She tripped over nothing thin air

Alexis: and for my next trick I will be running into walls

Nick: wow come on get up

Then we found Tina without Brooks tripping...again that was a record for her

I was falling for Brooks

And I was falling hard

Nick: TINA

BUT I LIKED TINA... I AM SO CONFUSING

Tina: NICK where is BROO... O YOU FOUND Her

Nick: yes I did

Alexis: I am hungry

Nick: you always are

Alexis: where's Joe and that guy ummm john that was it

Tina: I saw Joe at limited 2 and john with aj ...ewe

Alexis: wow lets go to limited to... wait what is JOE doing at limited to

Then we all say at the same time memory-loss

Alexis: Kevin lets go get out of limited 2

Kevin: but I love these shoes

WOW

**Alexis's P.O.V.**

When nick was talking to me I loved it he was just so cute

could I be falling for nick no I was supposed to be with joe

supposed to be not what I was destined to be

To top all of that I have memory loss

Ugh

When we got home to the Jonas's brothers house Frankie was sleeping. SO we were playing guitar hero 3 nick was so cute when he lost but Joe got jealous no is that in his eyes when I hugged nick and Nick went red

But I loved Joe. Liked nick

Beat. Tina she was bad. Beat nick ok. Kevin he was the best but I was better and I was beat Kevin ...again

Alexis: Kevin I am so beating you

Kevin: no...just a higher score

Alexis: same thing

Bam BAM

I won

Alexis: I won

Joe: thanks captain obvious

Alexis: hey at least I can get past controllers

Good come back

Alexis: ok I need a big rest from beating you all I am going to get a red bull want one

All of them: yes

I walk into the kitchen with socks on, no pj's because I can sleep in gene's but I hate feet so I always were socks

When you lose your memory something's just say with you

I guess

I was so attracted to the stars so I told them I was going to go look at them they said ok so I went to go on the Jonas's roof and there was a ladder in the perfect place so I was just laying there staring at the stars not noing that in a few moment my life would change forever

Joe: it's beautiful isn't it

I am sitting now

Alexis: yea how did you know I was up here?

Joe: heard you

Alexis: come sit

I pated the seat next to me

Joe: I know why you don't remember me

Me. so confused

Alexis: you would want to forget you

Joe: you would if you remember I don't something bad and I changed for... for...FO...r

Alexis: I am sorry

Joe: its ok well you would probably kill me if you had your memory back

Alexis: how could I kill the guy I love?

BIG slip I shot up

Joe: you love me

I am up backing up not I don't like my heart being broken

Alexis: maybe

I was so freaked out because well I loved Joe and so I was going to take a leap

A big leap

Alexis: Joe I love y...

**Joe's P.O.V.**

She loved me the girl I loved loved me she said I wonder if it was a slip if she says it I would say it right back

Alexis: Joe I love y...

That's all she said guess what happened next

No. I didn't kiss her I would of but Alexis being Alexis or brooks well same person

But

She tripped on the pipe

She fell she was gone forever

I screamed at her but she was laying there on the ground she fell off my roof

The ambulance came. Took her away

She has like 1 out of 100 chance of living

Chances very slim but

i was living on that one chance

**ok**** so she might die might live but nextchapter will be short and please ****review**

- brooks

Ok so alexis is brooks same girl brooks is here nick name ok ok

Ok I have questions

**I am looking every where did nick Jonas really ****have a solo ****cd**** god**** it was killing me?**

**Ok so I am totally in love with nick ****jonas**** and ****joe****jonas****abd**** if you don't love Kevin I don't like you Kevin ****jonas**** ok **

**Frankie is the cutest kid ever **

**Ok for my next story I need someone for Kevin ****fo**** if you want to be ****kevin's**** friend I will add you but I will consider everybody first tell me about your ****selfs**** ok and your favorite color **

**Ok ****pease**

**Love **

**Jonas **


	8. Chapter 8

**Omg**** hey it is brooks I found out who I want as Kevin's girl friend but my cousin likes another person so we are still thinking ok brooks **

**Chapter 8: it's because of me I killed her **

**Joe P.O.V. **

It's November. I'm in the hospital with my laptop. Ya Brooks fell off my roof it was august after my birthday. Now it is November 19th. We canceled the rest of the other tour, and going to start another one. But I took off I can't do the tour with noing Alexis is like this. I haven't talked since I finished the end of camp rock demi came once she seemed really nice but nope can't do it with Alexis here like this. I sit her all alone most days long in the hospital staring at Alexis they let me sleep here. They are going to kill her soon they were going to before but I couldn't let them I am nothing without Alexis I will probably be nothing without Alexis

**Ugh **

When people are dying I sit with them and watch videos as much I would like to say Alexis talked nope nothing. SO I sit here alone, watching, looking at pictures.

**In Video **

_Kevin holding up the camera _

_"Joe let's bake a cake" a 6 year old brooks said trying to hold in her excitement. _

_"Well ok what kind" Joe said just happy to be with Alexis._

_Alexis: chocolate _

_Joe: ok _

_5 minutes later _

_Alexis and Joe throwing flour every where _

_Alexis: I bet you I can eat 2 bowls of sugar faster than you _

_Joe looked like he won the lottery now _

_Joe: you are so on _

_Alexis: sure _

_They got 4 bowls of sugar, they over pours sugar into both _

_Nick: ready set go_

_And they went _

_Kevin: this is why they are so hyper _

_Nick: mom's home… o no _

_Destine: Joe what are you doing to brooks _

_Joe: no … __th__….__ing_

_While Alexis winning that bet she ate all the sugar Joe was o most finished _

_Destine: o Alexis you mo-dad is going to kill me _

_Wondering if Alexis noticed that destine was about to say mom _

_Mom… her mom _

_Camera goes blank _

I love how Kevin always holds up the camera...ha. Well my life is dull I saw demi once or twice but that's it. When Alexis fell I lost it I was gone.

Brooks is dying

Tina comes every other day she new Alexis most of her life she is her cousin and best friend. Nick comes more, like every 3 days in one week with Frankie. Kevin, well Kevin will show up randomly he really cares about Alexis and the girl he likes was one of Alexis's best friend's (_**a/n I don't know who that is yet) **_Her brother comes more than anybody else expect for me I am always here.

The doctors say they are going to pull the plug now or later…………………..**later. **

I go to the next page on my computer it's Alexis's mom she doesn't really look like her mom. That's the first time I saw Alexis crying, she cried only about 4 times and once was her mom. That was when her mom was her mom was………………………………….

_**Flash back **_

_"Frankie" a 13 year old Alexis say's while coming in the door way_

_Frankie looks really curious _

_"Brooks where your mom is" Frankie say so curious not knowing he made a mistake _

_Alexis's eyes turn a deep shade of blue, she gets very pale _

_Nick gets to her first she doesn't cry but I always thought nick cared for Alexis…..really cared _

_Nick: mom helps us _

_Destine comes to help... nick lets go of the hurt Alexis _

_Alexis come to me. She not crying now, she snuggles in my arms _

_Alexis: my mom my mom is...is…was_

_**Flash back ends **_

**Alexis's P.O.V.**

All I remember is, Joe, running me falling black.

It is all back to me now all of it my memory is back I think I fell it has been a long time me up here

I open my eyes

Big mistake

I am on a cloud in a world under water

Year 3000

I gasp

Angel: hi

Alexis: um I am afraid of heights'

I look down yep I am on a cloud, the angel looks so familiar. We are under water

Angel: everybody is afraid

Angel: you are dead

Alexis: no really I didn't know that I kind of figure… where your point is

Angel: well I kind o…..

Alexis: Aunt Laura

Angel: aunt…….brooks

Alexis: That's me Brooks

Angel: what are you doing here….. Well I am an angel to show people the year 3000 it is really weird… how did you died

Alexis: I think because of me tripping and Joe Jonas

Angel (Laura): Jonas… that's I know there grandma … yea granny Jonas

Then by the snap of her finger we aren't in a cloud anymore most things are white here

Granny Jonas: hey Laura who is this

Alexis: I am Alexis but nickname brooks

Granny Jonas: brooks… I know you my grandsons loved you

Alexis: yea Joe is kind of why I am here

Granny Jonas: he killed you

Alexis: yea I guess I guess I fell in love with the wrong person and reality struck

Granny Jonas: well let me show you around

Laura: sorry Jonas but we have to show her to bob

Granny Jonas: bob why bob

Who is bob?

Alexis: Bob who?

Granny Jonas: you will find out who he is when you see him… Joe loved you a lot you know and nick kind of liked you too

Alexis: really

Laura: ok ladies stories later we have eternity time

Alexis: o great I am going to be here er-

I meant to finished but I never got to I was by a wisp of air but I heard Laura whisper

Laura: bob's gave her a second chance

Alexis: gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasp

I was alive

**Joe ****P.o.v**

She's alive... What I didn't know is that she wouldn't believe for long

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''-----------**

**Ok Brooks can die again I will update today with 4 review but only till I get for come on get more people to read my story love you brooks also if you guys get really board email m because I am 4 the short chapter but I am writing the other one remember 4 reviews I will update**

Brooks


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey it's brooks here I didn't finish this chapter in my note book but I am going to type it anyway**

**----------------999908888888888888888888888888888;;;;;**

**Ok chapter: 9 was it Joe's or nick's love **

**Joe's P.O.V.**

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaasp" is that what I heard from Brooks? I dropped my laptop nick, Kevin, and one of Kevin's best friends's walked in.

Alexis: Joe I am going to diiiiiiiiee. But I want you to know something before I goo

She stuttered like she was nervous

Alexis. Nervous. Never!

Alexis spoke she spoke after 2 mouths of nothing she speaks but she said she was going to die. Huh weird.

Joe: I am here

Alexis is starring only above eye's shot.

Alexis: they gave me another chance to tell you this because I am going to be dead in 40 seconds. But only because of you I died. You killed me Joe because of you I am dead. Because of that ego, the fame and other thing's that meant more to you

Joe: no

Alexis: yes this is real life is real. Life is cruel; heroes don't get to save everybody no 2nd chances no fairy tails. No happy ending or happy ever after. You're the guy who killed me. YOU. You killed me because you let things change you that I could never imagine…….. YOU

543

Joe: no I didn't

Alexis: no 2nd chances in life just remember you killed me

21

Alexi's or brooks what ever you want to call her brooks dead November 19th 4:41

**No one's p.o.v.**

Pause

You never get 2 chances in life. Never. Joe killed Alexis and alexis layed it out for him plan and square. Maybe cruel but he deserved it he killed her Joe and all. But Joe wasn't going to let her go. But he just did

**No ones p.o.v. ends **

**Joe's p.o.v. begins**

Play

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeppp

It's not funny when you see this in the movies. Neither is it here. Picture in movies when someone dies the guy is screaming but his voice is silent and only sad music is playing. Like in the movies you can see the guy crying screaming but nothing coming out they cut off the screams only sad music

Picture that as now

I explode but nick does first

Nick: BROOKS HE DIDN'T MEAN TO-

I thought Alexis would like me more for not the funny guy I killed her for that. I changed for her

Joe: Alexis I CHANGED FOR YOU BECAUSE I THOUGHT YOU WOULD LIKE ME MORE, NOT BECAUSE IT CHANGED ME BUT FOR YOU

Joe: it was for you

Brooks' still dead

Nick is in the back ground but I don't hear him

Nick: brooks I love you

Nick is whispering over and over again

We both say at the same time but I don't notice nick saying it to

"I LOVE YOU"

**No one's p.o.v.**

"I LOVE YOU" nick and Joe say at the same time but Joe doesn't hear nick. Nick hears Joe though

"Gasssssssssp" Alexis, brooks whatever you want to call her.

Alive

But one question still remains who brought her back to life Nick or Joe??????????????

Or both love so you think they got a second chance in life. Nope but Alexis is alive. But they didn't get a second chance it was love and love was strong with them

But who is them

Nick or Joe????

**---------------------------------------------------------------sfingsafgoasbjgo****;asro****;gslrgslpgrslg**

**sbfosbfkl;****asbrobgfasobgrasrnhkgr**

**ok**** that is not the last chapter is not ok but what did you guys think**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: There are none **

Kevin: how did you guys do it? 

Joe: guys 

Joe didn't know nick said he loved her too 

**Alexis's p.o.v. **

Screeching noise in my ears it hurts… 

A lot 

I said something to Joe but can't remember anything of what I said it's a blank spot. 

Things swarm around in my mind filling every last blank spot there is going gone. 

Freazzzin. I am so cold

I remember everything every touch every moment every cry… nothing of what I would of noticed before.

I finally come to a halt mind stops…. Me breathing… I am alive 

I finally open my eyes 

Only to see Tina, the Jonas brothers and one of my other closet friends… also Kevin's best friend 

I would speak but my vocal cords hurt like h e double hockey sticks **(a/n ha ha ha)**

I hear only the voices of people asking questions like how did you guys do it, around me I would love to know what they are talking about but seriously I don't care 

Kevin: she's up 

Wow someone actually notices me 

Nick: Brooks 

Doctor: um wow I thought for sure she was a goner 

Me: yea thanks 

I spoke me found my voice I thought I was a goner… yes go me. 

Tina: brooks omgeee did you hear like Tomas is going out with Catlin now because of us 

O joy great I wake up from omost dying and she tells me that. My best friend, some things just never change.

Kevin: brooks are you ok 

Me: AAA let me think about that yea I think so 

I try getting up owh it hurts 

**Alexis's p.o.v ends.**

**No one's p.o.v. **

Pause 

Hold up freaaaze everybody clap your hands... let's not 

So yea you know fame did change the price of Joe Jonas but he changed because of Alexis now he's back.

She kicked him in the right place right… so what's the ending o yea 

Happily ever after 

Or something like the end and they lived great lives and I tell you what they did and got married 

Beeeeep 

Sorry you're wrong …. There are no happy endings in life. 

But if there was someone would be left out faced Joe or nick 

Most would say Joe because being her best friend 

But the people who think outside the box would say nick because he cared.

So nick or Joe.

Joe or nick 

So don't go jumping up and down for the fans or happy ever after 

And wishes upon stars because we know they don't come true … not at all so don't even start 

Am I supposed to say the end now? 

No good joke though 

O yea did I mention what brooks doesn't know that her sisters are dead and her dad has been kidnapped

O yea that's right she doesn't know she's surpossed to get the call right now to come and get her dad. That's where ever he is o course 

But who would do such a thing ……. 

Play 

**No ones p.o.v. ends**

**nest chapter i will make then time for sequel **


End file.
